


We Got Everything We Need Right Here

by NataliaWhite92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Kara blows out her powers and is met with the small annoyances of being human





	We Got Everything We Need Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson

Her powers blew out 3 days ago and Kara was over it after the initial twelve hours.

The first few hours had been great. Well, after she woke up, so maybe she needed to alter her timeline a little. Anyways, she had been fighting an alien of unknown origin who most closely resembled an orc from Lord of the Rings, those horrible little (though not as little as the hairy feet people) beings who cut down the talking trees. Except meaner, and dripping something much more toxic than the white paint that some giant (but not really a giant because those were different) man with a long white beard had placed upon their heads to show they were part of his army. Winn really needed to stop choosing the movies they all watched as a group. 

So she was dipping and weaving, blocking and landing punches just as was the plan when the orc alien thing started vibrating and emitting some sort of neon blue glow (which, while pretty, probably meant something bad for her) and then split into two aliens. In the time it took Kara to reach the end of her brief moment of gobsmack there were 22 of them, surrounding her. All growling their terrible growls and mashing their sharp decaying teeth. 

She won, somehow she won, but as she lasered the last of the duplicates and watched it shimmer before disappearing she felt the final bit of her energy reserves leaving and promptly passed out. The last thing she remembered was Lena, beautiful Lena who should be nowhere near this mess of fantasy come to life, running toward her and calling her name.  
_________________________________________

When Kara wakes up in the medbay she knows her powers are gone. Her body feels impossibly heavy and hurts far too much for her to think anything else. She tries to reach out her far less superior hearing (how did humans deal with this seemingly deafness?) and figure out who was around her. Not that Alex wouldn’t find her and start in on the lecture anyways but if there was a chance of just Lena being there she might get some cuddles first, and a kiss or two because she was one giant ouch right now. 

“Kara, I know you’re awake.” With the recognition of her sister’s voice her hope for being coddled officially goes out the window and she opens her eyes. 

“Hi Alex,” she croaks, her throat dry as the desert and about as scratchy as if she had tried to drink it. She moves to grab a glass of water and the IV pulls from where it’s inserted in her arm. She lets it flop down like the useless chunk of aching flesh it is and slowly starts pushing her bottom lip out without glancing toward her (probably scowling) sister. 

“Don’t you pout at me Kara Danvers! Put that lip away right this second or I won’t call Lena and tell her you’ve woken up,” Alex harps as she fills a glass of water and brings it toward her bedridden, stubborn, pain in the ass, alien sister who should have waited for backup. 

Kara takes in the bendy purple straw that only comes out when she is in this state and smiles, sipping on her water. 

“Lena?” She hazards to ask while working to not move a muscle, she’s pretty sure all of them are about to sleuth off her body if she so much as shifts anyways. 

“I already messaged her as soon as you started rousing,” Alex tells her, tone still a little harsh but though Kara is missing most of her hearing right now she can tell Alex is softening now that the worry of Kara’s loss of consciousness has abated. 

“Thanks.” Kara’s trying hard to see just how far her vision can reach without her head turning but gives up when Alex doesn’t say anything and rolls a little toward her sister. It hurts. But she knew it would and tries to hold in the hiss of pain that is waiting to make it out through clenched teeth. 

Alex watches her attempts and sets down her phone, her face a mix of professional Director Danvers of the DEO but also concerned older sister who watched Kara fall from the sky. Even before Alex opens her mouth Kara is already fighting tears, not that she has any chance of winning with Alex looking at her like that. 

“Thank me by waiting for backup next time,” Alex says, voice soft as honey and clogging Kara’s throat with emotions that don’t need to be said. Her and Alex never really needed words when it came to certain things. The twitch in the corner of an eye meant “back up and pick your battles,” the smile that took over her whole face was genuine joy unless she bit the inside of her lip, and then it meant she was trying to tease Kara. So many things you learn to read like any other language on the face of someone you love. Kara looks at her sister, posture rigid, vibrating with energy and worry, even though Kara did wake up again, and reaches her hand toward her. Alex blows out a breath on the wings of a sigh and takes Kara’s hand. She squeezes it once, lets herself relax for just a moment and then pulls back as Lena knocks on the door. 

Alex nods her head to Lena, with a quiet “Luthor” that has the brunette sticking her tongue out at her defacto older sister figure. Lena had long gotten used to the way the Danvers worked and pulls the director into a hug. She whispers something into her ear that has Alex laughing and ruffling Lena’s hair when she pulled away.

It’s so weird to Kara. Besides the not being able to hear the whispering, which honestly was nice sometimes, but watching these two women who mattered to her more than any others in her life joke and laugh with each other. She blames the drugs in her system, also nice sometimes, as she starts to cry. 

“That’s my cue, all yours,” Alex says to Lena before moving out the door. 

“I love you Alex!” Kara calls after her, smiling through her tears as Alex halts and turns around in the middle of the hallway. 

“I love you too Kar. Please don’t be such a reckless dumbass next time.” And with that she actually does take her leave. 

“Kara,” Lena exhales. Nothing else, just her name, and that’s all she needs because Lena is moving toward her, heart in her eyes and hands already reaching as if the last few steps are too far. 

“I’m okay Lena, just going to be a little more… fragile these next couple days,” Kara consoles, shifting over as much as she can with a grimace she tries to turn into a smile when Lena reaches the side of her bed. 

Lena, the smartest person she has ever met, is not fooled and her eyebrows pull in concern, and maybe a little bit of anger but from experience that won’t actually show it’s face until after Kara gets at least an hour of cuddles. 

Kara does get her cuddles, and her smooches, and her lecture over the course of the next few hours. She also gets one from J’onn who calls to tell her that she was being reckless, and Eliza who FaceTimes and spends more time talking to Lena about the extent of Kara’s injuries and her recovery plan than she does with Kara. 

By the end of it Kara feels very loved, and very tired. She bats the phone out of Lena’s hand and uses her moment of consternation to snuggle into her chest and pull Lena’s now free arms around her. 

“Tired darling?” Lena whispers as she adjusts and wiggles down from where she had been leaning against the head of the hospital bed trying to get some work done. 

“Mhm,” Kara returns, waiting for Lena to get comfortable so she could bury herself fully in the softness of her cleavage. She is wearing Kara’s National City University sweatshirt, worn and soft and smelling of Lena’s perfume ever since she stole it many months ago, so Kara can’t rest her face against skin but this was almost as good.

“Are you in pain? Do you need me to call Alex? I think it’s a little soon for your next dose but these things can’t be too hard to hack, I might actually have a universal encryption breaker on a drive in my purse,” Kara grabs the sides of Lena’s sweatshirt as she shifts to get off the bed and shakes her head back and forth in the material. 

“Shhh, time to sleep,” Kara mumbles, incoherent to her own ears but somehow Lena gets her meaning and relaxes back into her. She cards her fingers though Kara’s hair and quietly sings the Irish lullaby Kara had discovered to be her favorite when she accidentally followed the melodic voice into Lena’s shower one morning about a week after they started dating. Since then it has become a source of comfort and hilarity for both women and Kara had taken to humming it during long presentations at CatCo or the DEO just to see Lena try to hold back a laugh. 

She feels Lena kiss the top of her forehead, gently moving her fringe to the side to lay her lips just above the scar next to her eyebrow. 

“Sleep my love, tomorrow we will go home and I will take care of you.” Lena’s whispered promise is the last thing Kara hears before she falls back into darkness.  
__________________________________________

The first few hours without powers had definitely been Kara’s favorite. Because the large majority of those that came next were a series of frustrations that tested Kara’s very sanity. 

Kara was never one to be accused of patience, nor practicing the act of restraint. She dove headfirst into problems, both Supergirl and Kara related ones, and expected to figure her way out of them on the fly. She punched and fought and made things work for her. So this whole being vulnerable thing that had every piece of furniture in Lena’s apartment slowly turning into her adversary was not her cup of tea. 

It had been decided that she would move in with Lena during her recuperation. Lena insisted it would make more sense then her moving all her things to Kara’s since Kara’s orders were to do as little as possible and wouldn’t actually be needing much. Kara wasn’t going to argue when the end result was her getting to spend even more time with her girlfriend, and being doted upon. 

Since she has started sharing Lena’s apartment though, Kara has stubbed her toe 6 different times. Not just little stubs mind you, but zing up the leg, fall to the ground, clutch her foot and raise her fist to the sky kind of stub. No matter how she tries to be careful she ends up slamming her foot into coffee tables and kitchen islands, bedposts and door jams, and most memorably her own shoes that she may or may not have been left next to the front door even though Lena told her to put them in the closet. 

This is how Lena finds her when she returns from the office the first night, laying facedown on the floor (which is the perfect level of dramatic but honestly starting to hurt her face far too quickly) and cursing the offending shoe in a mix of Kryptonian and French because she likes the way it slides along her tongue. 

“Why don’t we get out of here for a little bit? You must be going stir crazy,” Lena gently laughs as she hauls her still ridiculously heavy girlfriend off the floor. 

“Are you going to bubble tape me first?” Kara asks, snark leaking into her voice that pulls Lena up short. 

“It was just a thought exercise…” Lena says, rosy pink dusting her cheeks and the tips of her ears as she looks at the blueprints that she had been messing around with the night before, after Kara had fallen asleep laid out on the coffee table. She hadn’t gotten far on them, and would never have the suit ready in time for it to be useful this power blow out, but part of her couldn’t help wondering if maybe it could help in the future. Though she also hopes she doesn’t have cause to find out, but with her girlfriend that was unlikely. 

“Lena, I’m not walking around in a suit that is the equivalent of a hampster ball, no matter how high tech it is.” 

“I just want to protect you darling,” Lena says, tickling her fingers up Kara’s arm in a blatant play to get her way. And it’s almost working, the sensations Kara’s awoken to without her powers make her feel Lena’s touch in such a concentrated way. She doesn’t have to focus on anything but the hairs on her arm standing on point as the soft touch slowly overwhelms her. But her stubbornness is outweighing the touch. No matter how distracting. 

“If it’s so necessary you wear it. I’m only human on rare occasions, you walk around able to be broken everyday,” she says, trying to stay strong. But as the manicured hand squeezes her bicep she can’t help the soft sigh that escapes her mouth. 

“I’ll wear a matching one if it makes you feel better,” Lena chuckles, not even able to get the words out with close to a serious face. 

“Really?” Kara almost brightens at the thought of them matching. And the pants are enticing…

Lena’s laugh slips out and her hand draws back to cover her lovely mouth as the guffaw bursts forth. 

“No Kara, it’s ridiculous. But I just want to protect you,” even through the smile that reaches her eyes Kara can see the sincerity on her face. 

“Then hold me on your arms, that’s all the protection I need.” 

Lena pulls her toward her, letting Kara cuddle into her chest, head laid down on her collar bone poking through the sweater she has donned to combat the winter chill. Lena kisses her head once and turns to start the next movie from their queue, placing a second softer kiss on her forehead that makes Kara wiggle in the feeling of being the one to be held this time. 

“I love you,” she says into Lena’s chest, laying a kiss over her heart. 

“As I do you.” 

“And I’m not wearing the suit.” 

Lena laughs as the movie begins, Kara feeling it radiate through Lena’s body into hers.  
________________________________________

They do leave the house the second evening, Winn making the argument to take advantage of her weakened constitution as a perfect excuse to get her a little drunk. 

They meet at the alien bar, on the happy coincidence of karaoke night that has Kara buzzing even before the alcohol touches her lips. 

Lena is a little more reticent to get up and sing and it has turned into Kara’s single minded goal to show the world the voice that only she has experienced. 

Music, and singing as an extension, has always been Kara’s ground when the world gets pulled out from under her. Nothing compares to flying really but the freedom that comes from the pure expression of feeling that singing is, is a close second. She’s never been one for quiet, even with her powers leaving her unable to ignore the sounds of the city and its population surrounding her, but singing gives her peace. She does it without thinking; songs on the radio, ones that get stuck in head, those ear worms that won’t leave her alone, they all find themselves coming out when she’s not paying attention. She catches herself often mid chorus, usually when someone tries to hide the giggles at her dancing, and can’t help but smile. 

“I can always tell when you’re smiling when you sing,” Lena told her once. She didn’t realize what that meant until Lena downs two shots of tequila in quick succession and gets up on stage. 

The opening notes to Jack Johnson’s Banana Pancakes comes through the speakers as Lena adjusts herself on the stool that most of the more exuberant performers choose to ignore but is perfect for Lena. 

Her mouth opens, and she makes eye contact with Kara as her voice surrounds everyone in attendance. She croons into the microphone, voice taking on a soft lilt that lights Kara up from her core. Lena’s words wrap around her and she is entranced. Lena smiles, halfway through the third verse. 

“When the whole world sits inside of your arms,  
Do we really need to pay attention to the alarms,” and Kara knows what it means to hear the difference when the words are formed through smiling lips. 

When Lena bows, blushing and loathe to acknowledge their raucous friends, Kara feels like she is inside the dream scape. Lena floats toward her, ethereal as a goddess descending to earth, and stops in front of her. 

Kara sees the nerves start to play across Lena’s still red face and swoops her up to spin in tighter and faster circles. Lena’s laughter falling down around her like drops of rain. She grabs onto Kara’s shoulders and lets her head fall back. She is free and she is so beautiful. 

“Okay lovebirds, your both falling behind,” Winn calls from their table as Kara sets Lena down. She’s not used to the strain of her muscles and the slight out of breath feeling from exertion. Lena looks up at her, having forgone heels tonight she is a few inches shorter than Kara and the perfect height to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Which turns into Lena raising herself onto tiptoes to claim Kara’s lips. She breathes Lena in and forgets where they are for this moment of bliss. Until a coaster connects with the back of her head, accuracy which points to Alex being the culprit and they pull away to glare at their friends. 

The rest of the night is spent with Alex, Winn, and James, taking too many shots and relaxing into the oddity of actually getting drunk. Kara loves it, until she is forcibly reminded of her slower metabolism and rushes to the bathroom to be sick.  
_________________________________________

She misses her powers more the next day when she wakes to a raging hangover and the absolute surety that she will not survive. She is at war with herself wishing Lena was here to make her feel better, though how that could actually happen she is not sure, and being glad she’s not here to witness her truly impressive amount of sick that doesn’t stop for the first hour of her day. 

When Lena does come home from work it’s to find Kara curled in a fetal position of dramatic sorrow on the couch, the tv turned to some innocuous cooking show because that’s as close to actual food as Kara can manage. 

“Rough morning?” Lena whispers, in a voice still too loud for Kara’s brain to manage, as she places bags of takeout on the coffee table. 

Kara forgoes answering to make grabby hands in the general direction of her girlfriend, not willing to move her head from the nest she has created and is rewarded by Lena shuffling her over and crawling into the blankets with her. 

“Have you been in here all day darling?” Lena coos, taking in the pinch of Kara’s face at any words spoken, though she exhales a quiet laugh at the truly piteous look Kara can feel taking over her face. 

“Winn… evil… alcohol… bad… cold” Kara grumbles out mostly incoherently. She smiles as Lena wraps the blue and bronze Ravenclaw scarf more firmly around her neck, tickling her with the fringe. Glaring hurts too much so Kara settles for sticking her lower lip out at her far too lively girlfriend. She’s really quite ready for her powers to come back. 

“Have you eaten anything?” 

The sneer that fills her face is enough for Lena’s hold to break and she laughs fully, the sound Kara finds to her delight not as painful as all other stimuli and she peeks out enough to find Lena staring lovingly at her, glee on her face and eyes pinched in laughter. 

Kara puckers her mouth and with a small eye roll Lena meets her for a kiss. Her lips are pillows of softness that rival the many Kara has tucked around her and she comes alive slowly as the kiss deepens. 

When Lena pulls back she makes a noise of protest. Lena gives her one more peck before getting up, despite Kara’s best attempt to hold her here. But her stupid human strength is weak enough for Lena to break and Kara watches her through eyes half shut against the glaring light, did they change the bulbs because these really are far too bright? 

Lena sits back down, and the smell of fast food makes Kara’s stomach growl. She debates the potential nausea of actually eating something but as she watches a fry disappear between Lena’s now smeared red coated lips she reaches her tiny t-Rex claw out of the blankets and pulls her spoils to her. 

They cuddle together on the couch, Kara filling her stomach (that holds far too little food before protesting even if the rest still is tempting) and Kara falls asleep to the sounds of Lena working on her laptop and the cooking show in the background.  
___________________________________________

Kara can feel her body starting to fill with the energy from the yellow sun the third night and welcomes the relief of her powers beginning to come back. 

She gets up from under the covers of the bed, gently untangling herself from the limbs wrapped around her and curses her thirst that woke her in the first place. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lena’s voice is sleep raspy and Kara pauses just to squint at her in the darkness. 

She can begin to make out the outline of her, leg thrown out from under the blanket and penguin sock all but toed off in the throes of sleep. Lena always rolls around and repositions while she sleeps, Kara naturally adjusting many times throughout the night but they always seem to make their way back to each other because she has yet to wake up without being in Lena’s arms. 

“I can get a glass of water myself Lena,” Kara tries to say with the authority she has not been able to project with all her accidents. She takes a step to prove her point and promptly trips on nothing, literally nothing, and falls to the floor. 

Lena laughs, sounding much more awake as she wiggles to the end of the bed and looks down at the crumpled not so super hero on the floor. Kara smiles bashfully, cursing her fawn like legs and lack of coordination and praying to Rao that the tingling she felt earlier means her powers are indeed coming back because enough is enough really. 

“Would you like some help? Or should I throw you a blanket?” 

Kara sticks her tongue out but raises a hand in the air daintily and laughs at the garumph that escapes her girlfriend as she rolls to the edge of the bed to stand. She hoists Kara up while the blonde does her best not to be too obviously appreciating the muscles underneath Lena’s softness. 

“Take my hand, I’ll shepherd you to the kitchen,” Lena teases but as Kara was just doing an impression of a baby giraffe she succeeds and reaches to take Lena’s hand. She grabs her elbow instead. 

When she tries again she lays her hand on what is decidedly not a hand, but instead Lena’s breast which while she’s there, she can’t help but squeeze a little which elicits the most delightful squeak from her girlfriend. 

“Kara!” Lena chastises with no force before taking Kara’s hand off her chest and lacing their fingers. “You really are hopeless sometimes, you know that right? How you survive even with your powers is a true mystery of the universe.” 

Kara blows out a breath and and pulls Lena’s hand to her mouth to lay kisses on the knuckles. 

“I am perfectly capable Miss Luthor, I’m just a little handicapped right now is all.” 

“We could always turn on a light?” Lena says, lilt at the end indicating a question. 

“Too bright Lena!” 

Lena laughs and starts to pull them both toward the kitchen. Until Kara trips again, which really is cause to believe some kind of trolls are playing tricks on her, and when she overcorrects she pulls them both onto the bed. 

Lena does her best not to land on her, contorting herself midair to only catch half of Kara and almost slips off the side. 

“I’m not made of glass Lena!” Kara harrumphs, pulling her ridiculous girlfriend back toward her until she is mostly laying on top of her again, which really is a much better alternative to water any day. 

“But you are fragile love,” Lena says, propping herself up on her elbows enough to stare down at Kara. 

“I’m sturdy enough to do this!” Kara all but shouts and in one smooth motion she flips them until Lena is the one below her and the breath leaves her in surprise. 

Kara smiles and glances down at her still silent girlfriend, realizing with a buzz of excitement that she can make out the tiny flecks of gold in Lena’s eyes. She feels energy fill her being completely and almost tests out the reach of her powers by floating but instead reaches forward to place a kiss to Lena’s forehead. 

Lena hums below her as she closes her eyes at the contact. Kara reaches out a hand to brush along the outside of Lena’s arm, watching the muscle twitch in surprise as she makes contact. She ghosts feather light touches on her cheek, runs her fingers along the bit of skin where Lena’s sleepshirt (which is actually Kara’s and they really might need to talk about this thievery) has ridden up and Lena squirms. Kara brings her face close, can feel Lena’s breath mixing with hers as she runs her hand up Lena’s thigh, Lena’s hips raising a little off the bed to meet the contact before Kara pulls back. She watches Lena’s eyes open and meet hers, pupils dilating and puffs of breath touching her lips. 

“When did you get your powers back exactly?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara says, laying the barest of kisses on Lena’s waiting lips. She pulls away when Lena chases the contact and starts laughing at the look of pure frustration that has taken over her girlfriend’s face. 

“Kara…” Lena tries, her voice a mix of attempted sternness and exasperation at being played with. 

“About the time we fell on the bed,” Kara says as she starts laughing at the indignation pulling at Lena’s mouth. That little pout, nowhere close to as well practiced as her own, rules her world and she is helpless but to kiss it from Lena’s lips. 

Lena’s arms come away from her sides to pull Kara closer, no longer worried about Kara’s fragility (which really she took this whole protecting her thing to new levels) and Kara nips at Lena’s bottom lip as she settles further into Lena’s body. 

“Well in that case, wanna test out the limits, for science?” Lena asks, laughing before she even finishes her horrible word play. 

Kara kisses her through the laugh, feels it enter her and vibrate down her throat. 

“Are you asking me to show you what makes me super?” Kara chuckles, having now made her way down to Lena’s neck with the sole intent to mark up her porcelain skin while Lena pulls great lungfuls of air and tries to catch her breath. 

“That was truly terrible Kara,” Lena says, batting the back of her head in reprimand before groaning as Kara places a bite around the darkened skin. 

“Are you saying you want me to stop?” Kara asks, pretending to pull back only to be met with Lena gripping her tighter. 

“Don’t you dare,” and Kara knows she is going for authoritative, knows most people would cower at the tone coming from the CEO but Kara is not one of those people. She smiles and places one last kiss on the mark, plotting out the line of others she plans to complete before the night is through. 

“That’s what I thought,” she says before diving back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Nataliawhite92
> 
> Enjoy my inability to stop writing fluff lately :)


End file.
